Hide and Seek
by bookworm3213
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry leaves the wizarding world with Ginny. They raise a family and live happily, until they are found, and Death Eaters bent on revenge kidnap Harry's daughter. My 1st story! Please R&R! GWHP, RWHG, not all DH compliant
1. The Battle

Disclaimer: JKR owns all!

A/N: Okay, this is my first ever chapter of my first ever story! Dedicated to my WONDERFUL friend, Washahana (Sarah)

THE BATTLE

The bright rays of curses and spells were the only illumination in the ash clouded air. Chunks of wall were blasted into rubble, witches and wizards fell down dead at every turn.

Sounds of screams filled the smoggy air, some were shrieks of curses, some were shrieks of pain or terror. Flashes of green took away life quickly, but others were less fortunate. Reds of sectumsempra and crucio were also tossed in, a more painful alternative to the classic killing curse.

Throughout this massive and gruesome battle, a man, a mere teenager really, was fighting alongside his two very best friends, one tall with freckles and glaring red hair, the other bearing a brown and frizzy mop. They tried to tune out the sounds and sights of their dying comrades, and tried to ignore the smell of smoke and burning flesh.

The trio made their way into the middle of the throng, throwing hexes and dodging spells along the way. Harry's beryl eyes locked with a blood red pair, and suddenly that was all that really mattered.

Harry was only a few feet away from Voldemort at that point, and his arm was raised, his wand pointed right at Voldemort's chest. Voldemort's pose mirrored Harry's, although he looked at the teenager not with a calm and stubborn gaze, but one filled with calculation and a sense of mocking, as though he was simultaneously laughing at Harry and pondering how to kill him.

Never losing eye contact, Harry bowed his head slightly, as did Voldemort, and they began to duel.

---HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--

Hours later, Harry huddled with Ron and Hermione, all hugging each other in a comforting embrace. None of them seemed able to say anything, or even move-- except to hold the people next to them tighter.

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, making tracks in the dried blood and soot on her face. Ron had hugged her ever tighter when he saw them, although he had similar trails down his face. Harry's eyes were hollow, as if a part of him had died.

When Voldemort died by Harry's hand, Voldemort's own curse had knocked Harry unconscious, and caused him immeasurable pain-- both mentally and physically.

The spell caused him to remember every painful memory or vision he had in his mind, whether or not they had actually happened. He was still pale and his body had an unnatural shiver to it, similar to how one would be after a dementor attack.

All three of them were in the lobby of St Mungo's. They had been recently cleaned up, and they were waiting hopefully for more people to show up, as proof that their hearts were still beating in their chests.

Harry's eyes darted about the crowd every so often, looking for locks of flaming red hair. He needed to know that nothing had happened to Ginny, but the arms of Ron and Hermione anchored him the the spot, and he helped to anchor them to the spot as well.

He suddenly spotted her. Her arm was in a sling, her robes were burned, and her face was marred with a combination of ash, dried blood, and weariness. She had never looked more beautiful in Harry's eyes.

His scorched throat hurt as he shouted: "Ginny- Ginny! GINNY!"

He finally stood up and rushed over to her, shaking out of Ron and Hermione's grip. Her eyes locked with his and he saw red-rimmed eyes well up with new tears. He ran up, not caring about he pain his newly healed ankle was giving him, and held her tight, afraid she would become another smoldering body on the ground if he didn't hold her close enough.

His eyes shut and tears leaked out of the corners of his lids, and he buried his head in her hair, as she hugged back as fiercely as him and pressed her cheek into his shoulder, nestling into his neck.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there like that, just holding each other. Nothing seemed real at that moment, nothing but the fact that the other had not perished along with the hundreds of others, now carcasses littering the earth.


	2. Aftershock

Disclamer: I am not JKR!

A/N: 2nd chapter is up! I'm going to try and update pretty frequently. And this chapter is dedicated to... AUTUMN SKYS! Thanks SO much for reviewing Emma! (Sadly, you are my only reviewer to date.

AFTERSHOCK

Nine heads sat around a small wooden table. Six were covered in red locks, one with long blond tresses, one with a frizzy brown mane, and one with jet black hair, that stuck up in the back.

With a gesture from a balding redhead, a tenth head of scarlet joined the group, and settled in the man's arms. The newest addition to the group continued to glance at the clock on the wall, her overflowing eyes were set on the pictures of two boys, one with the name "Fred" under the plaque, the other marked "Percy".

Neither boy was sitting at the table. The clock revealed why: both the hands of Fred and Percy were continuously spinning, as if the hand did not know where to point to. The reason was simple: there was no option named "DECEASED" on the clock.

Not a single eye nor cheek was dry around the table. They all mourned in silence, or with soft sobs of despair. Charlie wandlessly summoned a botttle of firewhiskey, and thrust it in George's hands. George wordlessly popped the cap off and gulped down the liquid, welcoming the burning feeling it left in his throat.

The bottle was passed around the room, constantly being refilled, and not a single person turned down the drink. Mrs. Weasley downed her fair share, as did Fleur and Hermione, all of which usually looked down upon such things. They all shared the grief in the form of liquor.

---HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--

Two days and two sleepless nights later, Harry pulled Ginny into a room, and secured the door with silencing charms. Harry had been thinking hard, as he had watched witches and wizards let out their anguish in sobs. He saw them all, and he saw the impact of a wretched man upon each of their lives.

"Ginny," Harry began, "I can't be here any longer. I can't live in the wizarding world."

Ginny looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't have a life here. I need to get away from all of this. My entire life since I was eleven revolved around Voldemort. Screw that... my entire life since before I was BORN revolved around Voldemort. All of the shit that's happened to me-- it's all because of him! And I can't live in a world where that is a constant reminder every second of my life. I don't want him to have anything to do with my life anymore. I need a fresh start." Harry said, and clasped her hands in his.

"Harry-- my entire life is here. My home- my family, I can't just leave everything behind! We're still in mourning for Percy and Fred--"

"But I need to leave that all behind. All of the suffering, and the pain, and the death. Please, it's all I've ever known, and I need to get away from that. You don't have to leave Britain, Ginny, but I need to. And I'm going to, with or without you by my side." His eyes gazed into hers, which were sparkling with tears.

"Are- are you sure about this?"

"More sure than anything in my life."

"Then okay."


	3. Farewell

Disclaimer: I am not, nor will ever be... JKR.

A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! MUCHOS thanks to Washahana, Autumn Skys, and Miserable Cloud, but the star of this chapter is... **piperleoforever21**!! This one's dedicated to you

(And while I am glad that jlyric and hrtbreaker like my story and follow it, please review so I know you like it! I mean... it's okay if you don't but realize that the only reward I really get from this is the reviews)

FAREWELL

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?" Ron's voice boomed as he stood up from the table, pushing his chair away. Ginny winced slightly at the exclamation. Harry's expression was sad, but stern.

"Ron, you know why. This isn't the first time I've talked to you about this!"

"But that's just it Harry, they've always just been talks. Oh- _Harry_- how long?" Hermione asked.

"I- I'm not sure really. As long as it takes." Harry replied a bit shakily.

"Takes for what?" Ron asked, his tone a bit maddening.

"Ron- you know how I felt all of this time. I want a fresh start. I don't want to live in a world where I'll be surrounded with the memory of all of this."

"So you want to forget about all of us?"

"No! Ron- we're going because of Voldemort! Do you really think that Harry will be left in peace here?" Said Ginny reproachfully.

"Wait- hold on a second... YOU'RE going? Since when?" Ron asked, his tone becoming more harsh.

"Ron, me and Harry talked about this before- we're going together, and hopefully start a family."

"Ginny that's wonderful and all but-- you don't have anywhere to go! No money, no job..." Hermione trailed off at Ginny's raised eyebrow.

"Harry has more than enough money for us, and we know it's going to be rough at the start, but compared to Voldemort..."

"When will we see you again?" Ron was sulking, with his arms crossed, but his eyes still looked hopeful as he said it.

"Ron, I honestly don't know. If you want, we can exchange letters, but giving you our address might be stretching it." Harry replied, a bit cross.

"So now you don't trust us?" asked Ron

"No... I just don't want wizards knocking on our door unexpectedly while we're hiding, due to some article in the Daily Prophet!"

A few minutes of tense silence passed by, both Ron and Harry glaring at each other.

"I think he's right Ron." Hermione said softly. "And anyways- it's their decision. Let's leave them be."

Ron looked at her, and then turned back to his sister and best friend. He looked hard at them both, and after a few seconds of observation said "Alright. They might as well go, if that's what they really want."

Harry seemed to deflate slightly. "Thanks mate. This means a lot to me. I know it's not going to be easy- but..."

"You think this is hard? Try telling it to mum." Ron snorted.

"We were actually going to announce it at dinner, and then leave before they could object" Ginny said sheepishly.

"Well- good luck with that!"

---HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--HaS--

Later that night, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur were all gathered around the table for dinner. Once everyone was done, and had expressed their fondness of the dishes to Molly Weasley, Harry stood up, and motioned for Ginny to do the same.

Once Harry and Ginny were nervously standing up, and had everyone's attention, Harry cleared his throat.

"Ginny and I have an announcement to make... erm-" Harry saw the faces of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and tried to think of a way to explain that he and their only daughter were moving away, possibly for good, without seeing them again.

Ginny, seeing his dilemma, took his hand in hers. "Harry and I are moving away." she stated, her voice unwavering.

"Oh that's wonderful dear, where to?" Molly Weasley asked, cheerful at the thought of her daughter getting married.

"Well- we can't exactly say..."

"What do you mean you can't say? Haven't decided yet?" asked Arthur

"No- we've decided, but we shan't be coming back. We're separating ourselves from the wizarding world." Ginny said, wincing slightly at her father's expression. Harry squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Not- not coming back? But- but Ginny!"

"Mum, me and Harry have thought a lot about this, and we decided we can't live here anymore."

"And what about us? Does your family mean nothing to you?" Charlie asked, seemingly askance.

"This is not a matter of whether or not we love you all. This is a matter of being able to live without Voldemort's shadow looming over us!" Harry said, a bit hostile at the way Ginny's family members were acting.

"Ginny?" George's voice was soft but strong. She turned to him and asked "Yes?"

"Is this really what would make you happy?"

"Very happy George."

"Then you should go."

Ginny looked at him with tears in her eyes, and then released Harry's hand and hugged her brother. Soon the entire Weasley family was out of their seats and hugging Harry and Ginny, and many teary eyed goodbyes were said.

Sometime during it all, Molly came up to Harry. "Be good to her dear." she said imploringly. "Of course Mrs. Weasley. Arthur was next. "Harry- I've known you since you were a small child. I have faith in you. But- please, do not harm my little girl." "Never."

Many Weasley older brothers stepped up with similar things to say, but Harry saved Hermione and Ron for last. Hermione looked at him, her eyes watered with tears, and she launched herself at him, embracing him tightly and burying her head in his neck.

"I might never see you again" she said softly.

"Sure you will..." he said, hugging her back, "It just might be awhile." Hermione let him go, and held him at arms length. "You'll be okay, right?" "You know me- I'm Harry Potter, trouble sorta follows me around." She gave him one last hug before she stepped back, allowing Ron to move in.

"Hey mate." he said, a bit awkwardly.

"Listen- Ron?" "Yeah?" "Take care of 'Mione, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course. And Harry?"

"What?"

"Take care of Ginny, will you?"

"Of course Ron."

"'Cause you know I'll hunt you down if you don't."

"I'd kill myself if something happened to her, you know that Ron."

"Yeah, I do. Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Harry couldn't take much more, and they both clasped hands and threw their arm over the other, in a sort of brotherly hug. Harry patted Ron on the back.

Harry blinked his eyes as he let go of Ron.

"Yeah- I think it is."


	4. The Empty House

4- The Empty House

Heyas! Sorry I havent updated in so long, but I have this strange feeling that absolutely no one reads this fic, (not including Autumn Skys, who I DEEPLY love for this, hence the dedication of this chapter). Also, my friends Marissa and KaiYing are now reading this fic, so it's a little, odd. anywhoo, here's the Update!!

Dedicated to Autumn Skys .

Harry sighed as he dismounted his broom. He and Ginny had been riding for hours, a small amount of luggage tied onto both of their brooms. They had decided to take only a few clothes, food and money, so that there fresh start would have very few ties to their past lives. Their only connection to what lay behind them was a photo album.

The only things that lit their way for the majority of their flight were the twinkle of the stars, the moon's glow, and the flicker of porch lights in muggle houses far below. By now pinks and oranges bled into the inky blackness as the sun began to rise.

Once both Harry and Ginny had dismounted and had both feet firmly on the ground, they slung their brooms onto their backs and walked briskly down the deserted highway, and toward a small village where they would be living. Harry had previously checked the area, and no wizard lived within miles.

The night was cold, but as the sun rose, it warmth as well as light seeped into the town. Harry and Ginny quickened their pace, for they didn't want to show themselves in the light of day; Their wizarding attire and brooms would spark a bit too much attention.

Once in the town, they approached a small house. It was a bit squashed between two houses on either side. The pale yellow house looked somewhat orange in the rising sun's light. Harry and Ginny wearily climbed up the front steps of the house and onto the small porch. Harry lifted the welcome mat, picked up the small key beneath (as directed by the previous owner that they had bought it from), turned it in the doorknob, and slowly opened the door.

The rooms were dark and empty, and a sharp pang of longing for the burrow's slightly cramped, bustling and cheerful atmosphere. He quickly shoved the feeling away, lest he lose himself in what was now decidedly the past.

He and Ginny laid down their luggage, and Ginny's arms encircled him from behind, her head on his shoulder.

"Ready?"

Her voice was soft, but Harry swore that it echoed through the empty house.

"Yeah, I'm ready."


End file.
